1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports training systems and, more particularly, to sports training devices providing reaction time and applied force feedback information.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior to the filing of the application of the present invention, the inventors conducted a patentability investigation for a system that feedbacks reaction time and applied force in the sport of martial arts. The following patents were uncovered:
______________________________________ Name Title U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ L. B. Taylor Exercising 1,170,467 2-1-16 Apparatus Goldfarb et al Reflex Testing 3,933,354 1-20-76 Amusement Device Hurley Reaction Speed 4,027,875 6-7-77 Training Device Kyo Hitting Device 4,084,811 4-18-78 For Martial Arts Schemmel Device For Self- 4,088,315 5-9-78 Defense Training ______________________________________
The 1916 patent issued to Taylor as U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,467 relates to a baseball training apparatus wherein a baseball bat is used to strike a sensor ball. The struck ball compresses a charge of air which in turn activates the opening of an electric switch. The Taylor apparatus provides a measurement of the force or the value of the blow which is visually fed back to the user of the apparatus. The Taylor apparatus operates each time the sensor ball is hit.
The 1976 patent issued to Goldfarb, et al as U.S Pat. No. 3,933,354 discloses a training device for reflex testing in the martial arts. The Goldfarb training device utilizes a picture of a combatant which utilizes a series of lights at certain discrete points. When these points are illuminated, the user of the training device must rapidly extinguish the light by touching the picture at the point of illumination. The lights of Goldfarb, et al are illuminated in a random or pseudo-random order so that the user of the training device cannot anticipate the sequence. The reaction time of each hit is recorded.
The patent issued to Hurley as U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,875, also sets forth a reaction time device for use in training for the martial arts. The Hurley device measures the reaction time of a student or trainee in moving from a first designated point to a second designated point and applying a force at that point.
The patent issued to Kyo as U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,811 sets forth a hitting device for training in the martial arts. Kyo utilizes a cylindrically shaped corrugated bellows apparatus which is capable of compressing along a central axis when a force is applied to it. The approximate magnitude of the force is displayed by means of a gauge similar to a conventional tire gauge having a moveable indicator.
The patent issued to Schemmel as U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,315 sets forth a self defense training device which utilizes a life-like training dummy supported in an upright position. The Schemmel approach utilizes sensors contained within the dummy for indicating the force of the blow and visual indication as to the force of the blow such as different colored lights and different degrees of force. The control unit for the dummy includes a printout mechanism that records the passage of time between target blows.
A systematic and multi-functional approach to measuring reaction time and applied forces for sport training devices, is not found in any of the above prior art approaches. The system of the present invention provides for the determination of both the reaction time and the applied force for one or for a number of different sports training devices. Furthermore, the stimulus ready signals can be randomly generated both temporally and spacially among different sports training devices.